


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by roane



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If he stayed still enough, Sam would forget Steve was home, and start singing along. And then, if Steve was very lucky, Sam would start dancing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).



> Little ficlet for quicklikelight, who needed some fluff. Shamelessly inspired by Uptown Funk.

Living with Sam Wilson proved to be an education in both the history of popular music and dance. Steve never knew what to expect when Sam punched up a new playlist on his iPod, except that he, Steve, always liked it best when he was out of the room when the music started. If he stayed still enough, Sam would forget Steve was home, and start singing along. And then, if Steve was very lucky, Sam would start dancing.

The second song in on the current playlist, and Steve knew he’d hit the jackpot. It was a new favorite of Sam’s. The first time Steve heard it, he thought it had come from the 1970s—it had the driving beat and the horn section he’d learned to associate with funk, but no. Except yes—it was funk, Sam said, but kind of retro-modern. The term ‘retro’ still made Steve want to roll his eyes every time he heard it—the idea that something so impossibly modern to his ears represented an older era, it got him a little brain-twisted sometimes. Still, Sam loved it, and Steve could picture him standing at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables, his feet starting to tap, and his hips starting to sway.

When Sam got to the line about kissing himself, Steve couldn’t resist peeking into the room. Sam had abandoned his kitchen duties entirely and was doing some fancy footwork around the kitchen, bare feet sliding and moving in time with the music, while his hips and arms traced intricate movements. He’d tried to teach Steve, only to collapse on the couch laughing at him. It wasn’t that Steve couldn’t follow a beat, he just couldn’t do it with any sort of modern style. So he let Sam do the dancing. There was joy in his movements that Steve couldn’t match.

Sam almost got through the entire song before one spin ended with him facing Steve, who was leaning against the dining room wall to watch. Steve expected Sam to sputter to a stop, his cheeks darkening as they had before. Not this time. Sam sang louder, crooking his finger at Steve. “If you sexy then flaunt it, if you freaky then own it, don’t brag about it, come show me…”

Steve straightened and tried to imitate some of the steps he’d seen Sam doing, and Sam’s grin got wider. “Don’t laugh,” Steve warned.

"Not gonna." Sam held out his hand.


End file.
